


She knew

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red.She saw red.She saw the sticky red pool pouring out from the still hero.She would never forgive him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	She knew

Ladybug sat alone on the Eiffel Tower.

It happened so quickly, so vividly. 

The latest akuma, Gladiator. Likely a historian who works alongside Alix's dad, but that was the least of her concern.

She remembers it; the part where Gladiator ruthlessly swings his sword, narrowly missing her as the sword cuts the Louvre in half. As the top half slid off and crashed, causing chaos among the crowd.

She remembers the live-stream coming from Alya's phone, as Nino stood by her. The live-stream that played on all TV channels yesterday.

The live-stream that showed her partner being stabbed with a giant sword, straight through his heart.

She knows how that video starts, she knows how it ends-

Ladybug shot up, needing to breathe in the cold, midnight air, her gasps for breath which quickly turned into messy sobs.

* * *

Somehow, Chat Noir's identity was never revealed.

She knew why.

_"Cata-"_

_"Chat! Wait!" Her hand wrapped around his wrist, stilling his actions._

_"M-M'lady! He's going to hurt people, we need-" Ladybug placed her finger on his lips, he went quiet._

_They hid behind a statue inside the Louvre, everyone else evacuated after the alarm had went off._

_"Chaton, it's too early to use your cataclysm, i have a plan, follow me." She smiled softly._

He never used Cataclysm to destroy the akuma.

She knew why.

_All Ladybug saw was red._

_The yoyo smacked the akuma hard in the chest. Giving her enemy no time to respond, she tied him up and flung him to the ground multiple times._

_The akuma came out of the helmet, she quickly snatched up the vile creature before flinging a traffic cone into the air._

_She relaxed slightly, before a voice spoke to her inside her head._

_"I'm sorry... Marinette..." Tikki?..._

_Ladybug turned around slowly, hands moving to cover her mouth._

_He didn't move, the red pool around his body slowly growing._

She remembers the blood curling scream she let out two days ago, when her partner pushed her out of the way.

As her partner shoot her a faint smile, the last thing he mouthed buried in her mind.

_Je t'aime_

* * *

The funeral was to be hosted at the Eiffel Tower, a week after his death.

It was all everyone talked about.

Until Gabriel filed a missing person report.

* * *

She didn't care.

She didn't join the police in finding Adrien. Marinette spent her whole day in her bedroom.

Under her bed sheets.

Crying.

For what was an hour felt like an eternity. So when a voice whispered to her, "Pst... Kid..." Marinette didn't care, really, she didn't.

_"I don't know about you, but Plagg is a bit of a trouble maker."_

Marinette shot up from her bed and sent two creatures flying, one who held a ring.

She squinted at the black blob with her bloodshot eyes, Marinette wiped away the tears that gathered around her eyes. "Plagg?" She whispered.

Plagg got up and placed the ring in her hands. The cat looked sadly at her and turned towards the wall, filled with pictures of the missing model.

"I'm sorry."

Marinette wished everything hadn't fallen in place.

Her heart was pounding as her eyes widened in realization, turning towards her wall and back to the ring.

She cared.

* * *

She regrets lying.

Ladybug regrets telling Adrien's father that she will look for him.

When he will never return.

Ladybug noticed, when he seems interested in her earrings. When he questioned her about them with a smile that raised multiple red flags. When Gabriel watched as she vaulted away to hide behind a roof.

Everything fell from there.

Hidden by the shadows, Ladybug watched warily, the cold demeanor he showed in front of the hero was quickly replaced with silent sobs.

A purple blur flew out and landed on his shoulder.

A blur which looked like a kwami.

_"My father... He's too busy for me, I barely get to see him because he's working, or something..."_

_Ladybug wrapped him around in a hug, as sobs racked his body. She stayed silent._

_"I don't think he loves me.."_

She told him that she would bring Adrien back.

She doesn't regret lying.

* * *

She knew this was a bad idea.

It was 1 pm, when the funeral would start today.

All she could see is red.

Ladybug eyes narrowed. Gabriel Agreste, that monster, had front row seats to Chat Noir's funeral.

He didn't deserve it.

He didn't deserve anything.

He. Deserves.

To suffer.

Ladybug wasn't thinking when she sprang into action after the long pause of silence. She wasn't thinking when she heard the gasps from the crowd. She wasn't thinking when she saw Alya's phone out, recording her from her left view.

She slowly stalked up to Gabriel Agreste, the crowd backing away from her deadly gaze.

Gabriel Agreste stared her in the eye. "To what do-"

_SLAP!_

Gasps were heard from everyone. The mayor behind her cried out in fear. Everyone backed away.

She wasn't thinking when the police surrounded her, shouting questions.

Ladybug raised her hand and everyone fell silent.

She walked over to the designer and grabbed his shirt in his fist.

"La-"

"Don't _._ " She snarled. "Don't you dare play the victim game here! I know what you did, and I know it well."

"I can assure you I have-"

"YOU!" Ladybug screams out loudly, ignoring the fear and pain in everyone's eyes. "Do you know why Adrien Agreste is missing." Gasps circled her.

"He merely ran away, had a rebel-"

"NO! You! You don't get to talk here, after everything you did to him..."

Gabriel was locked in a grip, he glared at Ladybug before turning to the police. "Excuse me, she is causing a dis-"

Ladybug shot a gaze towards the police, signalling them to stay. They stayed, reluctantly.

"How has it not come to you? How do you not know!?"

"I will contact my law-"

"ADRIEN'S DEAD!" A pause from the crowd. Gabriel looked up to her in geniune shock. Ladybug continued.

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE HE WAS STABBED BY YOUR AKUMA HAWKMOTH!

THAT'S RIGHT! ADRIEN AGRESTE, CHAT NOIR, MY PARTNER, MY BEST FRIEND, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!

IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU **HAWKMOTH**." 

"Nooroo, dark wings-"

_SMACK!_

Gabriel fell to the floor unconscious, the brooch falling to the ground. Ladybug bent down and picked it up, the kwami flew up to her.

"Nooroo, kwami of Transmission. The god that grants us powers, answer me this question.

is Gabriel Agreste Hawkmoth?"

Silence, the helicopters above made little sound, flying high and recording the funeral. Everyone's breathes held in their lungs, not daring to make a noise.

The kwami looked around, he turned to Ladybug. "Yes, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth."

Everyone watched as Gabriel Agreste was pulled into a police car, to be seen again in court.

A loud wail interrupted everyone's thoughts.

Ladybug sunk down in front of the stone, surrounded by flowers and gifts honoring the hero.

A mumble was heard from the hero before she was engulfed in a bright, pink light.

She knew purposely revealing her identity was stupid, but she didn't care.

She knew that she could barely hold herself together.

She knew that no one but herself, blamed her for Chat's death.

She knew that her life would never be the same.


End file.
